we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorba
Patrick, best known by his underworld alias, Gorba, is the former king of the Dirtys and Jeremy's younger teen brother. Biography Born and/or raised in Palmdale, California, Patrick believed he had grown up in his older brother’s shadow and was the black sheep in the family. When Jeremy grew older, he eventually left Palmdale for Van Nuys and through unknown means became the king of the Dirtys known as Throater. Some years later, Patrick challenged his brother for the throne, and eventually usurped him, becoming a more powerful king known as Gorba. As instilled by the Dirtys, Gorba’s mythical status preceded him; he was believed to be responsible for the transformation of Van Nuys into The Pit and the general overhaul of the Dirtys into fear-inducing enforcers that exacted retribution on his kingdom’s denizens for failing to pay fealty to him or for resisting their nefarious operations. Gorba was also respected as the one who recruited G-Rex into manufacturing G-Rex Juice for them, a potent energy drink that provided Dirtys raw power. Both feared and revered, Gorba ruled over the child underworld with an iron fist. At some point in his reign, he encountered a prospect known as Bad Andrew, whom he esteemed for his raw strength, but was forced to turn down when he insisted his weaker younger brother, Rat, come along. Gorba also threatened to mancheck G-Rex after he discovered the juice-maker had accidentally forgotten an ingredient from his brew; G-Rex would subsequently flee Gorba’s clutches in terror. After Rat tipped off the Dirtys to G-Rex’s secret hideout, Gorba arrived during their ambush, intimidating his former employee and capturing him. He later welcomed Rat into his lair, The Hive, and thanked him for getting them G-Rex back, rewarding him with a bag full of treats. Gorba took note of the bruises on Rat’s face, which he said his older brother, Bad, gave him. To punish Bad, Gorba decided to hold a “night ride” in order to get him: the Dirtys, including their newest initiate, Rat, juiced up and rallied together as Gorba gave an electrifying speech not only praising their newest member’s actions, but condemning Bad’s. Gorba then presented Rat with his brother’s missing Hulk hands. Gorba led a Dirty convoy on a night ride throughout the streets straight to Rat’s former home, where the Dirtys finally kidnapped Bad. Hours later, by morning, Bad was taken to a field where Gorba confronted him directly, telling him it won’t be him that kicks his ass, but his brother. Gorba watched on with glee as Rat, now sporting the Hulk hands, pummeled Bad into submission. Gorba then asked Rat to mancheck him, but when he balked at the request, commanded him to do it. After Rat sent Bad to the ground, Gorba took his Hulk mask off his head and left him with a final warning not to mess with them. That night, Gorba celebrated the acquirement of the full Hulk armor and donned it as part of a ritual. Imbued with a new sense of power, Gorba tested his strength on Skidmark, beating him senseless before punching him directly in the groin. Later, Gorba, still wearing the armor, fell asleep alongside his minions. When Rat and G-Rex attempted to steal it back, Gorba awoke, catching Rat in the act of betrayal while G-Rex barely escaped. The next morning, Gorba, anguished at Rat’s deception despite having cared for his wellbeing, prepared to punish Rat with a mancheck. G-Rex, however, returned in the nick of time with his old juice cart, claiming he had left to get them more juice. Momentarily stunned, Gorba watched as Bad Andrew and Throater emerged from the cart, ready for battle. Gorba was surprised to see his brother, Jeremy, there, though Jeremy didn’t spoil his identity to Bad, opting to begin the battle. As bullets starting flying, Gorba dragged Rat to the back of the Hive and held him hostage. After blasting through waves of Dirtys, Jeremy finally caught up to him, and the two exchanged words: Gorba boasted how he had accomplished what his brother could not do as king, and Jeremy admitted that Gorba—now Patrick to him—had always been the favorite. Recognizing that his brother was talking about their family, Patrick seemed to let up, but when Jeremy cocked his gun and prepared to force him to surrender, Patrick declared Rat a traitor and threatened to execute him. Bad arrived seconds before he could pull the trigger and knocked Patrick to the ground. With his mask flown off, pistol in Rat’s hands, and his Dirtys defeated, he began to cry, claiming he never meant any harm to anybody and that he just wanted to be cool. Jeremy stopped Bad from exacting vengeance and revealed that he and Patrick were brothers. Patrick apologized to Jeremy for pushing him off the throne and that he just wanted to go home. He exchanged an awkward goodbye with Rat and Bad while Jeremy led him out of the Hive. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-04 at 7.51.24 PM.png|Gorba steals G-Rex's roach. Gorba barfing.png|Gorba barfs. Gorba smiling at Rat.png|Gorba smiling. Gorba speech 1.png|Gorba gives a speech. Night Ride 18.png|Gorba inspires the troops. Screen Shot 2018-11-10 at 12.40.46 PM.png|Gorba stands before Bad. Gorba O-face.png|Gorba feels the power of the Hulch. Gorba Hulk insane 1.png|Gorba goes insane. Gorba snores.png|Gorba slumbers. Gorba "Don't wake daddy!" 3.png|Gorba catches Rat. Gorba "I gave you snacks".png|Gorba yells at Rat. Jeremy? 3.png|Gorba, mid-mancheck. Gorba nerf Rat head 2.png|Gorba prepares to execute Rat. Gorba down.png|Gorba is defeated. List of appearances *''Rat Bastard'' Category:Characters